


Береги себя

by Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, something gone wrong
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff





	1. 1. Я искала тебя...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Письма](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727874) by [Bird_of_Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey). 



Следующие несколько дней прошли без писем, чему Земфира была только рада. Она чувствовала себя удивительно свободной, больше не было напряженного ожидания новых писем, и от этого на душе было невероятно легко, точно с плеч свалился тяжелый камень, приживавший певицу к земле. Рената же была не столь рада произошедшему. Ей казалось, что без последствий действия Земфиры не останутся, пускай и не укоряла женщину прямо - не хватало еще усугубить ситуацию. Пастушка по-прежнему стояла на полке, хотя Земфира и порывалась ее выбросить, но рука не поднималась. В конце концов, это было бы слишком несправедливо. Все было в порядке ровно до того момента, пока в один солнечный день Земфира, выйдя из дома, не обнаружила на двери подъезда скромное объявление, озаглавленное: “Вы видели эту девушку?” Женщина наверняка прошла бы мимо, не обратив на это объявление никакого внимания, если бы не одно “но”, заставившее женщину зажать рот ладонью, сдерживая крик. С зернистой черно-белой фотографии на нее смотрела Алина. 

 

Земфира, достав телефон, трясущимися руками набрала номер Ренаты. И сходу, не давая любимой женщине вставить и слова, выпалила, не обращая внимания на то, как это звучит со стороны:

\- Ренат! Она пропала, представляешь?! Похоже, из-за меня... Ее не могут найти уже двое суток... На подъезде ориентировку увидела. Это какой-то кошмар!

\- Что? Она ушла из дома? Господи, подростки совсем с ума сходят... Зе, ты где сейчас?

\- Только что из дома вышла... - растерянная певица никак не могла взять себя в руки.

\- Если хочешь, подъезжай, обсудим это все. Я отлучиться не могу пока, Гоша должен подъехать с минуты на минуту, с эскизами.

\- Если хочешь? То есть тебе это все – как рыбе зонтик? - Земфира, не горячись, прошу тебя. Девочки в шестнадцать лет не самые уравновешенные, а ты ее подтолкнула…

\- Ты думаешь, я виновата в этом, да? Ренат, я же слышу - ты меня осуждаешь. Считаешь, что нужно было принять ее чувства, так?

\- Успокойся, пожалуйста. Да, я именно так считаю, но давай не будем рубить с плеча и паниковать, Зе. Криками ситуации не поможешь.

\- Хорошо, раз я кругом виновата, то и разберусь сама. Приятно пообщаться с Гошей, - Земфира сбросила звонок, а после и вовсе отключила телефон. От эмоций ее натуральным образом трясло, как будто стоял не теплый солнечный день, а середина января, со снегом и морозами. Женщина направилась обратно домой. Куда-то идти и что-то делать ей совершенно не хотелось, мысли были заняты странной влюбленной фанаткой и тем, что она устроила из-за своей несчастной любви.

* * * 

Рената примчалась домой к Земфире вечером, искренне надеясь, что та не успела натворить дел. Отперев дверь своим ключом, женщина мысленно настроилась на тяжелый разговор, отругав себя за несдержанность - ну хотя бы по телефону, в такой непростой момент, она могла сдержать недовольство. Но... Земфиры дома не оказалось.

Все вещи лежали на своих местах. Компьютер привычно шумел, на кухне в кране капала вода. Рыбки так же беззаботно существовали в аквариуме, все было практически так, как обычно. Не хватало самой Земфиры.

"Она могла куда-нибудь уйти... Могла? Могла. Зря я начинаю паниковать, может быть Зе в студию уехала... Она что-то такое говорила. Мы поругались, значит трубку не возьмет, сколько бы я не звонила", - пыталась рассуждать Рената, направляясь в сторону кухни.

Там было все, как обычно - чистота, порядок, уют. Неожиданно взгляд зацепился за нехарактерную деталь - на полу, рядом с холодильником валялся клочок бумаги. Подняв его, Литвинова прищурилась и с трудом разобрала в непонятном почерке слово "умереть". Стало понятно, что за то время, пока они с Земфирой не общались, произошло нечто страшное и возможно, трагичное. 

* * * 

Певица с силой сжала фонарик в мокрой ладони, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце - в углу подвала, как раз напротив зарешеченного окна, кто-то лежал, свернувшись калачиком. Из под капюшона черной толстовки выбивались светлые волосы, перехваченные кислотно-желтой резинкой, но вот дышит незнакомка или нет Земфира не могла понять - расстояние было слишком большим, а освещение скудным.

Осторожно ступая по бетонном полу, женщина прошла к лежанке из ящиков, стараясь не паниковать. Смотреть на мертвое тело ей не хотелось, но вариантов не оставалось.

\- Эй! Кто ты?

Неизвестная завозилась, а спустя некоторое время приняла полу-сидячее положение. 

\- Вы?! Я умерла, да? - голос девушки задрожал. Она часто-часто моргала, ее трясло то ли от холода, то ли страха. 

\- Тебя Алина зовут, правильно? Тебя все потеряли, ищут с собаками, волонтеры подключились, друзья... Родители с ума сходят. А ты в подвале сидишь, - говоря все это Земфира прислушивалась с звукам снаружи и осторожно, не торопясь приближалась к Алине. В том, что девушка на грани новой истерики сомневаться не приходилось, а как приводить ее в чувство, не имея ничего под рукой, женщина не знала. 

\- Да, Алина... Как вы сюда вошли? Вы с ним, да? За компанию поиздеваться решили? 

\- Успокойся, я вошла сюда одна, дверь была закрыта снаружи, я отодвинула засов и все. 

\- Как вы меня нашли? - Алина, вжавшаяся поначалу в стену, села ровнее. - Только сбежать все равно не выйдет - я прикована наручниками... Он хотел меня связать, но передумал. 

И только после этих слов Земфира заметила на руке "потеряшки" металлический браслет, защелкнутый на металлическом кольце, непонятно для чего вмурованном в стену.


	2. 2. И в день, когда нашла...

В её глазах сила небес,   
В её плеере не умер Кобейн,   
Её ладонь зажата в кулак,   
В кулаке телефонный звонок.

 

\- Ты ловко все придумала, Алин, - Земфира присела на корточки. - Сделать вид, что ушла из дома, получить столько внимания... 

\- А что вы понимаете? У меня выхода не было. Просто не было!

\- Так, не кричи, пожалуйста. Это первое, что пришло мне в голову. Как иначе расценивать то, что мне опять прислали письмо с точными координатами, написанные твоей рукой? 

 

\- Спокойно. У тебя заколка или шпилька есть? Вижу - есть, - Земфира, стараясь сильно не тянуть за волосы, аккуратно достала из растрепанной прически Алины невидимку.

\- Мне кажется, что я брежу... Вы меня спасаете, после того, что я наговорила. Наверное, я сошла с ума.

"Вполне может быть. Кто еще догадается свалить из дому и оставить мне прощальную записку", - это певица не стала произносить вслух, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы раскрыть замок на наручниках.

\- Не смотри.

\- Боитесь, что светлый образ в моих глазах померкнет? - с вызовом отозвалась Алина, порядком уставшая от вынужденной позы - прикованной к стене была ее одна рука. И запястье, скованное металлическим браслетом, давно и сильно болело. 

\- Киндер, вот что ты творишь? - проворчала себе под нос Земфира. В подвале было темно, действовать приходилось на ощупь. Да и страх попасться в лапы неизвестного психопата подгонял - полицию женщина вызвать не успела, на подходе к заброшенному дому связи не было никакой.

\- Я не ребенок, мне почти семнадцать. Извините, от меня столько проблем...

\- Кто это сделал? Ты его видела?

\- Не знаю, лица не видела. Но он такой большой, высокий, лицо в маске было, - Алина нахмурилась, вспоминая. - Я вспомнила! У него была куртка полицейского. 

\- Думаешь, сотрудник органов? Ладно, главное, что ты не видела лица, - справившись с замком, Земфира с облегчением выдохнула. Все складывалось до странного легко. Сначала записка с координатами, потом получилось свободно пройти в подвал...

\- Встать сможешь? 

\- Попробую, - потирая распухшую руку, Алина села по-турецки на ящиках и поморщилась. Тело казалось чужим и как будто деревянным. - Я правда ушла из дома, гуляла в парке... Потом он подошел, спросил время, а дальше не помню. Он, кажется, меня чем-то усыпил - я отключилась быстро. Очнулась уже тут. 

\- Разберемся, не переживай. Он тебе ничего не сделал? - Земфира старалась не показывать, насколько ей страшно – Алина нуждалась в ее поддержке и ощущении, что все будет хорошо. 

\- Нет, кажется, - девушка не без опаски взялась за предложенную руку и поднялась на ноги. В это же самое мгновение по ту сторону двери раздался металлический лязг - очевидно кто-то запер дверь на засов.

\- Твою мать, - выругавшись, Земфира осторожно направилась к двери, прислушиваясь к тишине. Больше ничего не происходило. Алина, застывшая на месте, тут же захлюпала носом - ей стало еще страшнее, несмотря на присутствие рядом взрослого человека. 

\- Он нас за-запер. Мы умрем, да?

\- Нет, мы не умрем. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Осмотревшись, певица сосредоточенно потерла лоб – под самым потолком, а он в подвале был невысоким, виднелось узкое зарешеченное окно. Стекло, закрашенное почему-то серой краской зачем-то закрыли картонкой. То есть, вариант вылезти через окно не рассматривался. При всем желании они не смогли бы отогнуть два металлических ржавых прута.

\- Как мы отсюда выберемся?

\- Так, давай для начала успокоимся, - Земфира стала ходить по помещению, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Паника не поможет, да и клетки нервные не восстанавливаются.

\- Подождите, - зажмурившись, Алина закрыла ладонями лицо. – Мне кажется, я вспомнила… Он что-то про деньги говорил. 

\- Что? Ему нужен выкуп?

\- Что кто-то ему заплатит, да.

\- Если он сделал это ради денег, то бояться нам практически нечего.

\- Вы так правда думаете?

\- Правда, - Земфира отошла к окну и, не зная зачем, подергала за металлический прут, чтобы его расшатать. Хотелось делать хоть что-то, не сидеть, сложив руки, не придумывать себе ужасы и не нагнетать обстановку.

\- Вот, тут мой платок есть, - заметно успокоившись, Алина подошла к певице и подала ей клетчатый платок, - не надо руками. Дело, к удивлению Земфиры, тут же пошло на лад – вместе с куском цемента арматура вышла из стены со странным сухим треском.

\- Кажется, мы сможем убежать. Алин, вставай к двери, если будет шум – дай знать.

\- Хорошо.

Девушка покорно замерла у двери, продолжая прижимать к себе поврежденную руку. 

* * * 

Рената, пометавшись по кухне, снова набрала номер Земфиры – безрезультатно. Затем отыскала в записной книжке знакомого, служившего в полиции, несколько секунд сверлила взглядом цифры. На принятие решения ушло не так уж много времени, стоило лишь вспомнить испуганный голос Земфиры по телефону и девочку Алину, пережившую сильную душевную травму.

\- Максим Андреевич? Добрый вечер... 

\- Добрый, Рената Муратовна, добрый, - в трубке раздался низкий мужской голос. - Что-то случилось?

\- Узнали? Случилось, да.

\- С вами? Я сейчас подъеду, только скажите, куда.

\- Нет, со мной все в порядке. Пропала девушка, ушла из дому, родители сходят с ума… И Земфира.

\- Тем более подъеду. Пока еду, постарайтесь найти информацию по поводу пропавшей девушки. Это возможно?

\- Конечно, внизу висит листовка, там контакты... - Рената запоздало сообразила, что можно было посмотреть номер или адрес на листовке и связаться с близкими Алины.

\- Вы растерялись, это нормально, - голос майора действовал на Литвинову успокаивающе. - Вы не переживайте, нет ничего невозможного. 

\- Думаете, так легко найти в Москве двух пропавших человек? Возможно даже и не вместе?

\- Не легко, но возможно. Земфира может и вернется еще, вы не хороните ее раньше времени. Адрес, куда выезжать, скиньте смс.

\- Конечно, сейчас.

Сбросив вызов, Рената набрала сообщение, даже не догадываясь, что Максим Андреевич Грошев прекрасно знает, где находится Алина и что Земфира рядом с ней.


End file.
